Tales Of Harran
by Angryarcher44
Summary: Harran is overrun with flesh eating zombies. Those that survived the initial outbreak cling to life as the number of infected continue to grow. Scattered across the forsaken city are a few final messages, written by those who are now dead...or worse.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Adam

Age: 24…probably

Date: Don't know, don't care

Place: Harran, Slums Districts

Well, this is it. I'm sitting on a lumpy couch, covered in shit and slowly bleeding to death! Yay me!

I stopped carrying Antizin around with me. Didn't really need it since I never got bit until now. Couldn't even bother packing bandages in case I hurt myself. I'm so fucking lazy….

I did however pack a pen and some paper with me for some fuckin reason. I might be screwed, but at least someone passing by can read this and learn from my own mistakes to save them this bullshit I'm going through right now.

There I was, sneaking around like a fuckin ninja. Moving from house to house whilst avoiding the Biters because I'm too fuckin lazy to swing my baseball bat around like some zombie slaying hero or whatever when I suddenly found myself under siege.

This sort of thing happens all the time and knew what to do. I opened the front door and gave a whistle. A few biters heard this and started shuffling to the door.

I hid behind the door and as soon as the first Biter walked in I slammed it shut and sent the bitch crashing to the ground with a good knock to the head.

Without hesitating I started smearing her blood all over me, humming "I wanna be like you" to keep me distracted from the smell.

Am I a messed-up bastard? Probably, but who gives a shit anymore? The song goes well with the situation and I didn't pack anything to clog up my nose so I needed something to keep me entertained.

When I was done I stepped outside and started walking through the group, hoard or whatever their called towards my hideout which was still a few fucking streets away.

When people started turning into rabid freaks, I decided I couldn't be fucked learning how to fight or free run and instead went for the old "If you can't beat em, join em" tactic.

Works good. Don't have to risk my life or nothing and even Rais' men don't notice me as long as I don't get too close.

I was almost in the clear when I realized something, my vision was starting to get blurry and my head started to spin.

Mistake number 1: I forgot to check for any scratches or sores on my fuckin body before applying the shit to my skin and I was already starting to feel the effects kick in.

Every once in a while, I might get a little scratch here and there due to my short attention span and usually checked myself over before greasing myself up for the awaiting audience.

I fucked up ok? Give me a fuckin break.

I could've made it out of there and gotten some Antizin from my emergency stash, but then came mistake number two: I fell on my fuckin face because of a stupid fuckin rock!

That wasn't what got the Biters attention though, it was because of mistake number three: Swearing like an angry mother at the top of my lungs.

They were on me in seconds and somehow, I managed to get out of there with my limbs still intact, stumbled into a small apartment and fell onto the couch before the adrenaline abandoned my body.

Now I'm too weak and lazy to get off my ass and do something about it. Decided to write my final words into a piece of paper like some fuckin war hero or something since I got nothing better to do.

In case your too stupid to get what I'm saying I'll explain it to you in fine print.

If you can fight, fight. If you can run, run. Just don't go covering yourself in Biter guts like I did.

I pretended to be a zombie, and soon I'm gonna be the real thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 12/03/14

From: Hannah Bell

To: Tina Bell

Hey Sis! How you been?

Dad told me you've been spending the gap year traveling the world! Lucky!

I looked at your Facebook page a while ago and from the looks of it you haven't been online for quite some time. Very unlike you sis LOL.

I got a little worried and thought I'd just check up on you.

Sorry If I'm hassling you.

Later!

Date: 12/13/14

From: Hannah Bell

To: Tina Bell

Hi Tina! me again!

How's your life changing adventure going? Where are you right now?

I get that your probably busy having the time of your life and everything, but Mum's starting to get worried and wanted me to send you another message.

Mum's just being a little dramatic but If you can just respond with a yes or whatever it should quiet things down for a while.

Thanks!

Date12/15/14

From: Hannah Bell

To: Tina Bell

Sis? You there?

Date: 12/20/14

From: Hannah Bell

To: Tina Bell

Ok seriously Sis! Mum's not getting any sleep and Dad's trying to look for your credit card records so he can find out where you are!

This isn't funny anymore! Contact us if you can to let us know you're ok ASAP!

Date 12/25/14

From: Tina Bell

To: Hannah Bell

Hi Hannah! I am so so sorry!

I spent the last couple of weeks climbing Mt Everest and I had no signal or Wi-Fi on my phone! I should've let you guys know beforehand but I wanted to tell you guys when I got home in January, I'm reeeeeaaaaallllly sorry for freaking you guys out.

I'll make it up to you guys when I get back to Harran but until then Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

Date: 12/26/14

From: Tina Bell

To: Hannah Bell

Sis? You there?

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sweetie!

If your reading this then that means I've been gone a few days

Don't worry about me angel I'm probably just being held up at work and wont be back for a while

If this happens I want you to do a few things for me while I'm gone

Under my mattress is some food and water for you in case you need it

Grab the little orange box and map I keep in my draw

Wait until early in the morning before leaving our secret base

I know I told you not to leave while were playing "Super Cool Harran Hide N Seek" but just to be safe I want you to sneak over to the big tower I've told you about

There are a few more rules I need to tell you before you go outside though

There are a lot of people in town who are playing the game as well but their job is to catch you if they spot you

Don't worry if they look a little funny it's just makeup to make them look scary

The map I've drawn should help you reach the tower without running into any of the bad guys

But if you do see any I want you to run as fast as you can so they don't catch you or you'll lose the game but don't make too much noise ok?

Make sure you reach the big tower before it gets dark or it will get very very scary

I know you're a brave little lady now but I don't want you to do anything that could get you hurt when I'm not around

If you do get hurt though you can use the medicine in the orange box and it will make you all better

I showed you how to put it all together enough times for you to do it all by yourself just remember it will hurt a little but I know you're a tough cookie

when you reach the tower talk to the man standing by the door

He might look a little scary but he's very nice and will take you inside

You will be safe in the tower and when I finish work I'll meet you there

I love you very much sweetie and hope you behave yourself

Lots of love

Daddy


End file.
